A deal with a little devil
by A Pretty Little Love
Summary: Aria and Ezra have a night at home but decide to make a change and go out. When they run into a little trouble do they regret their decisions?


**Authors note: Hello everyone! I was ridiculously upset with pretty little liars tonight so i wanted to write a happy little story for all the Ezria fans out there! Please review and enjoy :)**

* * *

I snuggle into Ezra chest as we watch a movie in the living room. When the couple in the movie attends a dinner party I accidentally let out a sigh then quickly my eyes fill with guilt. It wasn't Ezra fault we couldn't go out, it was this towns. Sure people knew about us now but it didn't make the whispered comments or disgusted looks any more pleasant. The only plus to people knowing was that I could park closer to his apartment and not have to watch behind me every time I went in the building.

"It's okay Aria, I get that you wish we could do that. I wish we could too." he says looking at me. I loved how he knew exactly what was going through my mind.

"I'm sorry I know it's not your fault and I know that you feel guilty and that's the last thing I want. It's just I thought for some reason once people knew everything would magically be normal. But of course it wasn't going to be." I sigh and he brings his lips to mine in an attempt to make me feel better.

"Let's go out" he says as he pulls away from my lips.

"Where?" I question with a smirk on my face. It was already nine at night and we weren't exactly club people, not that I could legally get in anyway.

"Anywhere" he says and looks at me with his perfect boyish grin.

"Let's go" I get up laughing surprised by how spontaneous this all is. We are so used to being so careful all the time just going out on a whim feels like a dream to me. It's funny how something every other couple takes for granted could be so alluring to us. He grabs my hand and we both grab our coats as he leads me down the stairs.

At the bottom flight I pull him back and he turns to me afraid that something is wrong which only makes me happier knowing that he is always thinking of me. Quickly I get rid of his worries by wrapping my arms around his neck and pull him into a kiss which he is more than happy about. Quickly our excitement turns into passion and things heat up. As he slips his tongue in my mouth I lace my fingers in his hair locking him to me. Slowly he backs up until I am pressed against the wall leaving no space between our bodies. He moves his mouth from mine down to my neck which causes a moan to escape from my lips. As he sucks lightly on the skin I lose all thought of our plans for the night. Then when he brings his lips back to mine I start to unbutton his shirt right there in the middle of the hallway, it's really not that far back to his apartment I convince myself which takes a lot less than it normally would since at this point I didn't care about anything but me and Ezra, right here, right now. His lips crash down on mine and his shirt falls to the ground.

"Oh my god!" I hear a woman shriek and suddenly Ezra jumps back from me. I look at him then turn in the direction he is facing. I look to see a very angry mother covering the eyes of a little girl. Oh god, this is so not what we need! I pray that she has no idea who we are since there is already enough speculation about us around rosewood without a story of our steamy make out in the hallways. I blush and see Ezra must be twice as red as me which makes me giggle.

"What are you two doing? You know this is a hallway right? Where families need to go to get to their homes! Do you not have an apartment here already?" she yells.

"Yes, yes, I'm sorry, we" Ezra stutters like a child being scolded and I can't help but giggle again.

"Mom you don't need to cover my eyes. I mean they aren't having sex are they?" the bold little girl asks an Ezra's eyes look like they make pop out of his head. She can't be older than twelve but she reminds me a little bit of myself at her age not to mention the blue streaks in her hair.

"No we, we are not doing that." I say a little awkwardly as her mom reluctantly moves her hand away from the girl's eyes.

"What you can't say sex?" the girl says turning to me and her mom glares at her.

"Of course I can, but you just are a child and I don't need to say it to you" I defend myself which is a bit ridiculous come to think about it.

"Once again I'm sorry, we are just going" Ezra says trying to clear the air with the woman but her daughter certainly isn't helping.

"Yum" the girl says looking him over as she turns to see Ezra for the first time.

"Excuse me!" both me and her mother say shocked.

"Sorry I have eyes, and he has, well, a very nice body that is lacking a shirt." The little girl says trying to flirt with him and if she was well, not still old enough to sell Girl Guide cookies, I would have gone for her throat.

"Back off" I snarled and then her mother seems to realize that I really am nowhere near his age.

"Hailey come on!" she pulls the girl by her hand and she smirks at her mom.

"You thought I didn't know who he was, right?" she giggles but unlike mine it still sounds like a baby doll.

"What do you mean?" Her mom asks, and then I see that she might have noticed the age gap but she certainly didn't know the story. Panic spread across my face.

"Hailey!" I say even though I barely know the girl in an attempt to stop her.

"Please don't" Ezra says and rests his hand on her shoulder.

"So you do like to make deals with younger girls." She sneers and looks up and him while raising her eyebrows.

"You don't know anything!" I snarl back at the daring little girl who is way too big for her britches.

"Really? I think I know enough. But doesn't all of rosewood?" she says with her little attitude and then I realize that she is nothing like me, but she is just like Allison.

"What are you talking about honey?" her mom says confused by our quarrel so I reach into my pocket and grab out a twenty-dollar bill.

"Nothing! Right sweetie!" I say fakely as I grab her hand up in mine and slide the money into it.

"Right" she grinned at me clearly have experience with blackmail.

"Well we will be going" I say looking over to Ezra who looks lost. He doesn't know how these games work; he probably didn't even know how I changed her mind. I have to thank Allison sometimes for all the things she taught me and the girls. We learned to work our way out of anything, and of course we learned everyone has a price. Some prices are just higher than others, and luckily a middle school girl is pretty easy to pay off, although she could have been just as detrimental at that moment as A.

"You might need this" Hailey calls to us as we walk up the stairs holding up Ezra's light blue dress shirt. Ezra walks back to get it and as she holds it out to him she brushes her fingers lightly along his chest. As Ezra shy's away from her I narrow my eyes at Hailey.

"Thanks" he says coldly while walking back to my side. When he gets over I run my hand down his chest in front of her and press a short kiss on his lips, just enough to send a message since apparently she didn't get to see the show her mom did.

We walk back up the stairs in silence and as soon as we get into his apartment words just being to fall out of my mouth. "That little girl wanted to sabotage us! I'm sorry for how I acted but I had to stop her. And yes I know she's a child and it was ridiculous for me to be jealous but when she touched you I just wanted to kill that little" I start to rant until his lips crush mine silencing me. It wasn't the same passion from earlier that night but it was a caring intimate kiss. This kiss was more love filled while the other was entirely lust.

"Aria calm down. I'm sorry that my plan to go out caused us trouble, and yes that kid was ridiculous but it's just as ridiculous for you to be jealous of her. I mean first off she was a child, and secondly even if she wasn't it wouldn't matter because I only want you. I love you." He told me and my heart melted with his words.

"I love you too" I smile at him and reach up for his lips to meet mine again.

* * *

**Planning for this to be a one shot but might have a bit of a plan for this so tell me if you want more!**


End file.
